Crimes of Fashion/Transcript
Examine Ripped Material D.B. Russell: Good work. Those Pieces are a light fabric called Tulle, used in decorating. The runway over the pool had tons of decorations. Take a closer look. Examine Nail Henry Andrews: The UV detected a tiny fragment of Hair stuck to the adhesive on this Acrylic Fake Nail. Greg Sanders: Doc Robbins said our Victim had a few fake nails missing. But I bet she wasn't the only one wearing fake nails last night. Henry Andrews: I'm going to get a closer look at this hair, tun it through CODIS, and see if we have a match. Examine Hair Sample Henry Andrews: Epithelials inside the nail match the victim, but that hair wasn't in CODIS,because it's from a cat! It actually belongs to a persian house cat. D.B. Russell: Our victim was Allergic to cats... I've been reading up on her. Henry Andrews: Are you reading girl magazines? D.B. Russell: Barbara has some around. It's important to know your victim... If this Nail belonged to our Victim, she probably got this cat hair from the killer. D.B. Russell: Our killer might own a cat. if the Models were around any cats inside the mansion... let's ask one of them. Examine Purse D.B. Russell: Great job! You found Chelsea's Cell Phone. This could be a great piece of evidence to lead us to the killer. Get it to Hodges. Analyze Cell Phone David Hodges: The contents of this Phone are pretty normal for a young woman. She has many text messages regarding the fashion show at Talebi's. D.B. Russell: Some of them are from Una Talebi. The texts are vague, but they were arguing about something. Let's ask her. Examine Broken Earring David Hodges: It's a Diamond Earring. Judging by the cut, it looks expensive. Maybe the killer lost it in a Struggle. D.B. Russell: Hey, I recognize that earring. Una was wearing one like it. We'd better bring her back in for a chat. D.B. Russell: Nick just called. Said he found The Area where the body was dumped into the pool. Head over there when you have a second. Examine Silver Tray Henry Andrews: Good job! You found some Prints on that Silver Tray. Let's see if we can get a match through AFIS. Greg Sanders: Looks like one of the trays used by the caterer. Let's have a chat with him and see what it could have been doing in the driveway. Analyze Fingerprint D.B. Russell: The Fingerprint belongs to Allie Chic. She was a model in Talebi's show. But why are her prints on a catering tray? D.B. Russell: Let's have another talk with her. Examien Ripped Plastic David Hodges: Great work piecing that together.It's actually a strip from a Film Negative. Someone must have cut it up. Let's see if we can still see the photo. Examine Film David Hodges: Nice job! Looks like a candid picture of the Two Models and Mr. Talebi. D.B. Russell: Someone cut up this picture? Pulled some prints that were a match to Sam, the caterer. Let's talk to him. Examine Car Grill David Hodges: That's skin and hair in the Grill. And there was some Other Trace, some kind of oil. Let's run this through the GCMS. Analyze Oil Sample'' ''David Hodges: The DNBA on the Grill matched the Victim. This is the murder weapon! D.B. Russell: So Chelsea was hit head on by this car, hard enough to cause massive brain hemorrhaging. David Hodges: And that Oily Trace was DHA. DHA is used in most sunless tanners and it had been transferred recently. D.B. Russell: So the killer most likely has artificial tanner on them, causing them to look very tanned. D.B. Russell: Just like her ex. Maybe Sam is the person Chelsea was avoiding at the show. '''''Examine Jewelry Box Julie Finlay: Good work! You found a USB Key. I wonder what could be on there. Examine USB Key [[]]: Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Our victim is Chelsea St. Anna, a 28 year old Model. She apparently is a pretty famous one, too. David was right, she didn't die from Drowning. Al Robbins: Chelsea died of Blunt Force Trauma. She was impacted by a large object on the top of her head, causing massive amounts of brain hemorrhaging. Al Robbins: Tox results show she had alcohol and Drugs in her system. And her clothes were still on, I noticed they were slightly stained green from the pool dye. Al Robbins: I think it's safe to say whoever put her in here will also have green on their clothes. This is a highly pigmented dye, not used for regular pools. Examine Car Key Henry Andrews: The Blood on the Key Chain was a match to Chelsea. It's a key to a really nice, very Expensive German Car. ''D.B. Russell: Those aren't Chelsea's keys. Her key's were in her purse. Maybe they belong to the killer... Henry Andrews: I was thinking, the photographer might have documented something lost that could be useful to us. D.B. Russell: Good thinking, Henry. Let's bring in the Photographer. See if he got any good photo ops of the killer. ''Interrogate Una Talebi'' D.B. Russell: We noticed personal checks every week being written to Chelsea and Allie. Are these for the clothes? Una Talebi: Yes, they are for the clothes. So they constantly wear them and promote my husband's art! D.B. Russell: If that's what it takes in the Fashion world... Did Chelsea threaten to stop promoting Talebi, so you wanted to teach her a lesson? By killing her? Una Talebi: I wouldn't hurt her. Sure, she stepped out of line a few times and I reprimanded her, but I didn't kill her. D.B. Russell: So you didn't hit her with your Luxury Car? Una Talebi: What!? No! I don't drive. I have a driver. ''Interrogate Allie Chic'' Jim Brass: We did a little digging and we foud out the Talebis have been writing checks to you every week. Allie Chic: I am one of the faces of his clothing line. He pays us under the table to Model for only him, and no one else. Jim Brass: And so you accept Money illegally to be exclusive to his line? Have you committed any other crimes, like murder maybe? Allie Chic: No! I didn't know it was illegal. And I didn't kill her. If I did, Talebi would end my career. Jim Brass: He seems controlling. Anything else you want to tell us about him, in confidence? As of right now you're our top Suspect. Allie Chic: Talebi is very strange, but a brilliant artist. He has crazy mood swings. I've seen him throw a champagne bottle at someone. ''Interrogate Talebi'' Jim Brass: We're still going over evidencefrom your Fashion show. This is pretty bad press, huh? Talebi: You know what they say, any publicity is good publicity. Jim Brass: Did you think running Chelsea over with your Car would be good publicity? Talebi: I told you, she was my favourite, my angel. I wouldn't hurt my best girl, that's like burning my best outfit. Jim Brass: There's a lot of cars in your driveway. You own any of those fancy German Luxury Cars? Talebi: Yes, of course. I have two. Best cars Money can buy right now. Are you dne messing up my garage yet? Jim Brass: Not quite yet. And we're not done with you, either. ''Interrogate Chad Haymond'' Julie Finlay: Can you tell us a little more about your relationship with Chelsea. Were you dating? Chad Haymond: We went out a few times. Julie Finlay: You said she was having a bad night. Can you tell us why? Chad Haymond: Her ex was there, trying to talk to her. That guy is obsessed. She hated him, he wouldn't leave her alone. I wanted to kill that guy myself. Julie Finlay: Did you come after him and accidentally killed Chelsea? Chad Haymond: No. I didn't kill her, but if that guy did then you will have a reason to put me in those handcuffs. ''Interrogate Sam Dishler''' ''D.B. Russell: Sam, can you tell us about your break up with Chelsea? San Dishler: She wasn't ready for marriage. I tried to get back together with her, but she wouldn't. D.B. Russell: So you saw her last night and tried to get back together. You started arguing, then you hit her with a car? Sam Dishler: What?! No. D.B. Russell: We found tanner on the Grill of the car that killed your ex. Sam Dishler: It wasn't my car, I drive a motorcycle. I need to talk to my lawyer. Category:Transcripts